Hidden Blood
by shinigami109
Summary: Duo attempts suicide after the war to get away from the memories, the other pilots save him before he can, but can they really save him from himself? or will they need outside help? plz r&r!rated m to be safe.
1. Attempt

"The world would be a much better place without a street rat." Duo whispered to himself, "After all, it's not like anyone cares." With that said, he took the scythe he carried around as his signature weapon off the wall and held the blade to his wrist. "Looks like Shinigami has to cause one last death." He gasped as he drew the scythe across his wrist.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Quatre asked the other pilots if they had noticed anything odd about Duo.

"No, why do you ask?" questioned Trowa.

"I'm worried about him, he acts with his usual happy-go-lucky attitude but under it all I feel a deep sadness." Responded Quatre.

"Maybe he's just unhappy about the fact that he failed the last miss – QUATRE!!!" yelled Trowa as Quatre gasped and fell to the ground.

"Duo's dying," he breaths, "you have to help him!"

As they run up the stairs, the three skilled teens could sense that something was terribly wrong. As Wufei threw open the door, they were overcome with the smell of fresh blood.

"Holy shit…" he whispered.

"Duo…" said Trowa as they slowly **(AN: are these guys demented or something?)** walked to the form huddled on the bed.

"Duo?" Heero started hesitantly. Wufei reached over and pulled off the blanket.

"Trowa, get some bandages! QUICK!!!" He all but yelled. When Trowa came tearing back into the room, Heero took the bandages and made two tourniquets.


	2. Words of a forgotten father

Quatre

**Trowa**

**_Heero_**

_Wufei_

Duo

**Shadows**

**Hidden Blood**

**Chapter 2**

**Words of a forgotten father**

"I wonder why he'd do that to himself." Quatre ponders. As the conscious pilots discussed the possible reasons for Duo's attempt, a young barn owl perched on the windowsill to watch and wait.

"I think he's just being a coward and a weakling." States Wufei.

"Well I-" starts Quatre. **Tap Tap Tap**, what is that?" Trowa wonders. **Tap Tap Tap**, Heero walks over and opens the window.

"… What the hell?"

"What is that?" ask the others. Wufei looks over the wing pilots shoulder, "An owl?"

Quatre starts, "Did you say an owl? Is there a letter attached to his leg?" he asks as he turns around to face them, "Alexander?! Let me guess, my stupid grandfather sent you to deliver his_ forgotten_ _grandson_ his damned letter of acceptance to freaking Hogwarts." Heero looks up from the letter he had detached from Alex's leg.

"How did you know?"

"What's it say?" asks the Heavyarms pilot.

Heero reads the letter out loud:

Dear Quatre,

I know you and I have had some disagreements in the past, but I would like to put that behind us. I understand that you and your friends are involved in the war. If you would like to use Hogwarts as a hideout, you may. There is only one catch to this deal, you have to attend my school as students and try to keep the other students from knowing that you five are the Gundam pilots. If you accept, I will however be telling the other teachers, I would like to receive you reply ASAP and if you accept, it is in your best interest to come before September 1st. You should find a list of supplies that you will need. I believe you can fly your gundams over here and just hide them in the lake.

Your grandfather,

Dumbledore

PS: if you accept, I will send Prof. McGonagall along to help you get your things.

"So… should we accept?" a soft voice whispered. Four of the five young men yelped and spun around.

"Duo?! Yes we will probably accept, but first, why did you do it?" states Quatre.

"I didn't want you guys to die." He replies.

"… WHAT'S THAT SOPPOSED TO MEAN?!" they screamed.

"Every one near me dies, so if I go away, you won't die." Duo says in a _isn't it obvious_ voice.

"Well I guess I should tell them we're going." states Wufei.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Albus, have they answered?" questions McGonagall.

"Yes, I was just about to read it." He opens the black letter and reads it aloud:

_ Dear_ grandfather,

You may be a lying git, but I cannot disagree with your reasoning. We will attend your school, but no matter what houses the damned hat sorts us into, we _will_ share our own room**. If we don't have our own room, your school will have to put up with blood curling screams every night.** **_If you do hear screams, do Not barge into our room or touch us._** _If you do touch us,we will react as we have been taught to. In words you simpletons can understand, there is a 99.99 chance you will wind up dead._ If any of us have a emotional break down, or some thing of the sort, we will deal with it, not any of your so called _healers_. If you do not follow these regulations, we will leave and not help if the war comes to you.

Your grandson,

Quatre & friends

McGonagall stares at Dumbledore as he starts laughing.

"… are you okay?" she asks.

"Yes, yes. I'm sorry, I see he's still angry."

"Why is he angry at you?"

"Because I tried to take him back to his father when he first got the Sandrock."

"So… I have to pick these _kids_ up now?"

"Would you please?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was trying to out run the darkness that was snatching at his heels. Running to the slowly dying light. **You can't run forever, one day you will be ours!** With that, the dark shadows lunged and dragged him into their depths.


	3. incomplete chapter

AN: I would like to dedicate this chapter to Tatsu Satsuki for supporting me and reminding me that while reviews are meant to help you, they shouldn't pressure you. DANKASHIN!!!

Shinigami: no I won't say it.

Layers: Say it or we'll sew you're a off.

Shinigami: Fine Heero say it.

Heero:Omae o korosu!

Shinigami: YOU CAN'T TOUCH ME NANANANAANAAAAA. Besides, I'll send Relena after you.

Relena: Ohhhhhhhhhhhh Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!

Heero: Ahhhhh!!! Alright, alright, I'll say it. Shinigami109-san does not own Gundam Wing or Harry potter in any way. They belong to J.K Rowling-san and Hajime Yatate-san and Yoshiyuki Tomino-san. Happy?!

Shinigami: Hai, but I'll still sick Relena on you.

Heero: WHAT?!!! 'sweatdrops'

Relena: YAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!!! 'grabs him like the pink menace she is. (May I use this hoshi-tachi?)

_**Hidden Blood**_

Chapter 3 

_**Secrets of the past**_

'thoughts'

"speech"

**shadows**

_recap_

Last time 

_I understand that you and your friends are involved in the war. If you would like to use Hogwarts as a hideout, you may._

"_So should we accept?"_

" _We will probrobaly accept, but why did you do it?"_

" _I don't want you guys to die."_

"_Everyone near me dies"_

_if you touch us, we will react as we have been taught to_

"_I tried to take him back to his father when he first got the Sandrock."_

_He was trying to outrun the darkness that was snatching at his heels. Running to the slowly dying light. __**You can't run forever, one day you will be ours! **__With that, the dark shadows lunged and dragged him into their depths._

This time 

Duo sat up quickly, panting and covered in cold sweat. He moved to the side of the bed and stood up, only to fall down again landing on his knees.

"Kat?! Hee-chan?! Wu-man?! Tro?! Guys?!" 'They've left me again! I was right, no one cares if I stay alive; the only ones who ever cared are Father Maxwell, Sister Hellen, and Solo and the gang. Solo…'

**Dream Sequence **(AN: Duo's about 7 when this happens)

Duo finds himself looking at a young boy with messy chocolate brown hair and emerald green eyes. He's about 5'1". "Solo? S'at you? He asks.

"Yea, kid, y'alright? You're actin' weird."

" Yhe, I'm fine."

Duo darts over to a 'mirror', which is really a piece of metal they had cleaned so well, it shows your reflection. He has bright violet eyes, his hair is unbraided, is as tangled as a rat's nest and looks like it's never seen a brush before. His cloths (if they can even be called that) are more like rags clinging to his body.

"Kid! We're goin' te try te git s'm food 'nd s'm money. Ya comin'?"

"Sure, what's the plan?"

"Red an' Coral are goin' te go on the roof tops, an' Shinta (no relation to Rurouni Kenshin) an' I are goin' te pick the money off someon'. Meanwhile, Y'ell be givin' us backup, 'case somethin' happens. Got it?"

"Yeah, when do we head out?"

"Noon."

Time switch-noon (random person pov.)

It was a glorious day on L2… well, as glorious as you can get when there's no real sun; just a couple lights (half of which are burnt out), no real birds; only some aluminum that's bent to look like 'birds' (but only if you tilt your head in suuuuuch a way) not to mention that the 'bird calls' (or at least that's what I think they're supposed to be) sound more like a dieing elephant (whatever that is).

There had been a shipment of fresh food yesterday, so there's a huge market sale today that it seems everybody decided to attend (not that I blame them, after all, I'm here too). Out of the blue, I hear someone screech thief! I turn and snatch the arm of a child. He can't possibly be older than seven!

I hear cries of "down with the street rats!" and "kill the little thieves!".


End file.
